Evenings of Passion
by ice326
Summary: Series of Romanogers one-shots
1. Hey! And You Are?

Evenings of Passion

One-shots of our favorite Romanogers.

**AU**

**Hey, and You Are?**

_This is a bad idea. _Natasha thought while stepping inside the Club Haven. Loud boom music plays and she can see some college students dancing. She went straight to the bar. She must be crazy going in there on the eve of her first day of her senior year in college, but what the hey, she just needs a couple of drinks to boost up her confidence and to make sure she did a right decision.

She's studying Business Management in Russia, but decided to move to New York and continue her final year to prove to her parents that she's independent enough to stay not only in the same city but on the other side of the world and clearly away from them. She loves them, no doubt. But since she's the only child she feels stuck. So she decided to move to America.

"_What can I get you sweetheart?" _Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by a tall Chinese bartender, looking exactly like her age.

"_Vodka." _

"_Ooh. Planning to get drunk tonight?" _the bartender asked with a smile.

"_Nope. I can take it. I'm Russian" _she answered back confidently.

"_Alright. No problem beautiful"_ he said while moving to the other side of the counter prepping for her drink.

Her drink came and she chugged it up quickly.

"_Whoa girl. You can handle your liquor… one more?" _the bartender said, impressed.

"_Oh yeah definitely"_

This is gonna be a long night.

After her third drink which to say, she took her time to finish, not what happened to the first two, where she look like whe was thirsty and just drinking water, she's waving her hand to the bartender to order her fourth until...

"_Hey!.. And You Are?" _A blond guy asked with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

She blinked. Once. Twice. She must be tipsy. Damn for not having dinner before doing this.

She frowned; clearly, he's staring at her. "_Excuse me? You talking to me?"_

She don't mean t be rude. He flashed his pearly whites. _He is something. _She thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm Steve. Steve Rogers… and You Are?" offering to shake her hand

She smiled and looks at his hand. She debated with herself if she'll take it and say her real name or not. She took it and said "Natasha. Natasha Romanoff"

"It's nice to finally meet you Natasha." He smiled. "I've been wanting to introduce myself ever since you walked in, although I'm not sure if you're waiting for someone." He's blushing now.

They talked for hours, learned a lot from each other: Steve was a fresh graduate from college and was just offered a job which he was really excited about, he never seen other countries, he live in New York all his life, he's a Catholic, he likes to sketch and paint while Natasha just moved from Russia and loves Martial Arts. Their chemistry is impeccable, flirt, smile, little touches then and there during the whole conversation. It seems like they know each other for a long time. Steve even confessed that he was thinking of what good first line he'll use on her to get her talking to him. When he stare down to her face he was just speechless and all he could muster was the lame: "_Hey.. and You Are?" _they laugh and laugh at that.

Natasha checked her watch. Damn it's midnight she has to go, or else her whole semester is ruined by being late on the first day. Steve notice she's planning to say goodbye.

"_Will I see you again?"_ Steve asked, afraid if no is the answer.

Natasha smirked. _"Ofcourse you are silly."_ She gave her contact details and Steve as gentleman as he is walked her home.

Stopping at the front of her newly rented place. _"This is me"_ she almost regret saying it, Since it means ending the night.

Natasha was expecting a kiss from him, she don't normally kiss on the first date if you even consider _this_ a date, but she knows he earned it. He gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear _"I'm glad I chose this night to go to that club and met you."_

Natasha used her hands to touch his face, tiptoed and kiss him. The moment their lips met it felt like their world is spinning in circle, they can't get enough of each other until.. Steve pulled back. _"I'm sorry… if I don't stop now I don't think I'll ever have the courage to resist you"_

Natasha took his hand and let him in her apartment. Once inside she turned and faced him "_Who said I want you to resist?"_ it took a moment for Steve's mind to register then he put her hands on her waist and resume kissing her.

She removed his coat and at the same time grinding her hips onto him. Once the coat hit the floor she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He growled on the contact slide his left arm from her back to her ass and squeezed a little which earned him a loud moan.

He's doing slow wet kisses in her neck til she said "_Bedroom now. Want you inside me Steve"_

And he thought he couldn't get harder. They found their way to the bedroom, he ripped her panties and fucked each other's brains out the whole night.

The next day, she was the one who first woke up checking her phone 7:15 AM. She felt a hand on her stomach shifted making its way to her breast. Steve nuzzled her neck and lightly squeezed her breast. "_Good Morning" _Steve said while kissing her neck

She looked at him and said _"Hi"._

She feels good waking up this way. With Steve beside her. She kissed him and before it got all steamy she pull away and said, "_I'm gonna be late I have to be there at 9AM, we can see each other tonight?"_

Steve smiled and slides his hand from her breast to her stomach going down south. Oops. Before it goes down any further she took his hand and told him "_let's hit the shower"._ That morning was their fourth round.

Steve offered to drive her but she refused telling him she's a big girl now and she has to know her way around.

The day went on a blur and she's really excited to see Steve tonight. They plan to see each other for dinner and Steve told her he'll cook for her in his apartment.

3PM came, and finally her last subject for the day. She has to finish this History Class since the one she took in Russia weren't credited here in the States. It should be easy she's with sophomores and freshmen and at the same time a bit annoying since they're really loud. She's flipping her notes from the earlier class until the noise disappeared and her classmates were all quiet. She saw a person standing on the side of her seat. She looked up clearly shocked. _"Hey.. And You Are?" _ Big sparkly blue eyes asked

She almost whispered _"Natasha"_

"Hello Natasha, Hi guys!" He looked at the class.

"_I'm Steve Rogers. Your professor in History"_

Ok.. now Natasha couldn't think. Steve is giving handouts to each student and when he came to her seat, he handed in the same paper with a note saying: _"I missed you this morning. I have no idea you're going to be my student. I will see you tonight. I CAN'T WAIT." _With a smiley at the bottom.

She knows he's telling the truth. She flashed him her dirty smile, meaning _yes I can't wait to see you too tonight_.

_Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting semester._


	2. Are You Seriously Setting Me Up Again?

Are You Seriously Setting Me Up Again?

AN:

this is still unbeta'd.

it's 1:30AM and I really want to publish this. forgive me for typos

Comments are appreciated.

It's a peaceful and quiet Wednesday evening in the Avengers Tower, the Avengers men were lounging in the common area where Tony and Bruce are discussing some new invented weapon, Thor is watching a movie while munching up popcorns, Steve is sketching on the other side of the couch and Clint is checking and cleaning his weapons.

Natasha on the other hand just finished a solo mission, she was three days out and decided to head straight to the common area to grab a bottle of water and check on the guys if the common area is still intact (sometimes Tony and Clint teased Thor so much the Thunder God _almost_ throw the Mjolinr on every solid material he can see _or_ Tony's too much for Bruce to handle arguing about science, Bruce is about to Hulk out. It's just everything about Tony being annoying).

While Natasha is proudly sporting her bruise on the cheek, wearing a black hoodie and black jeans.

"_Hey, you're back" _Clint was the first one who noticed her.

The other guys looked and said their greeting then continue what they were previously doing except Steve, he stood up, went to the counter beside Natasha, touched her shoulder and asked _"Hey are you ok? What happened?"_

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled "_I'm alright Cap, mission accomplished."_

"_She's really into you Steve." _Tony spoke out of nowhere.

Everyone looked at Steve. Uh-oh. Confused "_What are you talking about Tony?"_

"_Who else? Why don't you ask her already? Stevie Boy! she's practically giving herself to you during lunchtime today touching your arm and all that!" _

Natasha quirked her eyebrow, then Clint butt in and looked at Steve, "_Oh yeah! I saw that! God, did you see her she's so hot! God Cap… Sharon Sharon Sharon" _he said her name like she's a God.

Natasha smirked _"Awww. I missed it. Oh yeah Captain, why don't you ask her out?"_ she asked playfully.

Steve is now blushing unable to speak.

"_Think about it Cap"_ she winked at him and exit the common area and went to her floor.

! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*() ! #$%^&*()

Later that evening, Steve decided to end the night, said goodnight to Tony and Bruce, who are still working on their project, Thor fell asleep on the couch. He went straight to his floor. _(oh yes, all of them has their own floor, Tony has three of his own)_

Once he entered his room, he surveyed the area, quite disappointed and went straight to the bathroom to wash up and prepare to bed. He changed into a pair of gray boxer shorts and a white wifebeater, exiting out of the washroom he saw Natasha lying on his bed with all her naked glory.

"_Looking for me Captain?" _Natasha said seductively and wore this sexy smile.

"_Did you miss me?"_

Steve swore his cock twitch. He quickly took off his wifebeater, _"hmmm I don't know, you want to give me away… do you really want me to ask Sharon out?" _

"_Are we seriously going to discuss another girl right now?_" She asked sarcastically.

He jumped in the bed with her and kissed her deeply. His hands travelled from her face to her shoulders, squeezed her breast and gave her nipple little pinch. She moaned and touched his hardening member through his boxers.

"_Somebody's excited to see me"_

Steve growled, pushed her lightly to lie on the bed and continue kissing her neck, his right hand supporting her head and his left travelling from her stomach to her folds. She's soaking wet. Steve wants to devour her kiss every part of her body… but..

"_Steve…. Please…"_

"_Please what?... Nat..?" _while his mouth sucked her nipple.

"_God, Steven, just fuck me already."_ With that she put her hand inside his boxer and stroked him.

"_Fuck Nat. I missed you, so wet for me… are you sure you're ok?" _

"_yes, just do it already, or do you want me to take care of myself Captain?"_

He put two fingers inside her, she released the hold of his cock and threaded her fingers to his hair while his sucking her nipple. He fucked he with his fingers while whispering how beautiful and sexy she is.

"_Come on baby, come for me, let go" _Steve said softly. He can feel her incoming orgasm, he fasten his pace thrusting his fingers to her, reaching her release.

She nuzzled his neck, pushed him to bed and straddles him.

"_My turn to take care of you Cap" _she sunk into him. Both groaned with pleasure, Natasha rode him hard and fast til both reach their orgasm.

Sated and both lying on their back, "_No more setting up for me Nat, especially in front of the team"_ he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"_You're mine and I will tell them, don't tease me with other girls, you know that it's only you that I want."_

Natasha smiled, they've been secretly dating for a quite awhile now and it is pretty serious, but it's still adorable to see Steve shoo-away ladies who like him because she knows she's the only one he likes. It still bothers her a little, those women who flirted with him but what can they do? they both attractive people and they trust each other.

"_I love you Steve"_

"_Love you too baby"_


	3. The Bowtie

**The Bowtie.**

**Author's Note:**

This is still unbeta'd.

Forgive me for the typos. Comments are appreciated.

Unfortunately, I own nothing. I only know for a fact that .ROMANOGERS.

And… a little too late but FYI: The title of this fic came from a line of Jordan Knight's song: Close My Eyes

…_. Evenings of passion and cries of joy  
>Hold your memory tight….<em>

Sorry for the late update guys. Thought I'm never going to finish this.

This fic is inspired by this: post/103550249773

Steve entered his apartment's bathroom for the _nth _time. He thought _this, _what he's doing is _ridiculous_. He felt like a silly hormonal teenage schoolboy who will be getting laid for the very first time. Adjusting his black bowtie, he looked at himself in the mirror. Wearing nothing but _The Bowtie, _hesmiled to himself. _He does look good. _His phone on the counter beside the sink buzzed. _Bingo_. The lady he prepared all these just texted him.

"_On my way. So tired. __"_

Hmm, maybe he can change that. Natasha Romanov just finished her whole day meeting and training in SHIELD HQ. She was gone early this morning to train the new field agents, then meeting with Fury and Hill for the rest of the day and _he missed her_. Funny, to think that she was away for less than 16 hours. He couldn't help but think of the mornings he get to wake up with her, do naughty things in bed before breakfast, _doing it_ in the shower and a lot more. They just can't keep their hands off of each other.

Five months of secretly dating, he has to admit that first week was hard to sneak around. But come on! He's with the best spy in the world and she does have ways if she really wants something._ Or someone, and he's over the moon since it's him that she wants._

The "I love you's" came on their third month together. Steve knew she was the one when he got to know her during their search for The Winter Soldier, and that was a year ago, he just couldn't ask her out because she kept on suggesting other women for him to date, plus his hands are full at that moment when he learned Bucky, his best friend, is alive, SHIELD is compromised and everything just went to hell. But Natasha never left his side. She was always there when he needed her.

He was badly injured on another mission and he knew Natasha never left his bedside in the hospital.

He can still recall the way she talked to him during that time:

"_Steve, please come back. I love you. Please. Believe me when I said that. Because I never said it to anyone. Just you Steve, it's just you."_

He heard it, he wanted so bad to open his eyes, hug her tight and say he loves her too, but he can't… he was too tired.

To sum it up, he got better after few days and they talked. He said he heard everything she said that night and he feels the same, and that was their first night together.

And that was all this is about, his surprise to Natasha since this is their fifth month together. It's really hard to surprise the woman, mainly because she's a god damned spy, but he thinks she'll appreciate this.

Rose petals on the bed, Chilled bottle of Champagne with two glasses, a beautiful necklace and ofcourse, _Him. With only a bowtie on._

He closed his eyes in front of the mirror and think of all the things they'll do tonight. He wants to be hard, thick and proud when she sees him. He stroked his cock twice, thrice. Damn. Just thinking about her drives him nuts.

"_Steve?"_

Natasha entered their room wearing a black skirt, baby blue blouse and a blazer, no shoes and looks just like a typical business woman. He came out of the bathroom the same time.

"_Oh. Hello there" _Natasha is surprised to see his attire, but hid it fast, looking at him from head to toe and instead gave him her delicious, sexy smirk.

"_I guess you miss me huh?" _she asked, walking to get close to him, while removing her blazer and blouse, never leaving her eyes on him. Well, particularly the hard part of him. _Man, this woman can multitask alright. _

"_uh-hmm" _Steve gulped while watching her undress, he's getting harder which he thought is no longer possible.

He spoke, _"It's a special day for us. I know you know it. I missed you this morning, afternoon and evening."_

She got rid of her skirt, and now standing in front of him wearing her black lace panties and black bra. She touched him softly, tracing the hard line of his jaw, tiptoed and followed her lips. Giving slow, sensual kisses to his jaw, corner of his mouth, neck and chest.

He put both his hands on her waist, he wanted to touch her everywhere, but decided against it. _For now. _ He wants to take it slow, let her do what she wants, and oh he will make sure she comes hard atleast thrice before he'll get his first. Tonight he wants to please her. Slowly building the pleasure until she begs.

Then she kissed him hungrily and put her hand between them to stroke him. He responded with the same passion and hunger, then he pulled away. If he wanted to stick to his plan for this night to be pleasing her, she has to stop or else this will end up sooner than later.

"_Hey Nat…" S_he didn't stop kissing his jaw and that spot behind his ear.

"_Want you so much Steve"_

He cupped her breast and gave a squeezed which earned a moan from her. He took of her bra and and ripped her panties off.

Natasha completely naked in front of him, backing away slowly until the back of her knee hit the bed. She lay down to bed and innocently asked "Are you joining me or not… Big Boy?"

As much as he want to jump in bed right away, _"Don't you want me to pop the Champagne and cheers first?"_

"_You pop the Champagne while I'm playing with myself"_

He growled at the witty remarked and jumped in with her.

Sucked her nipple while fingering her, completely ravishing her. She came once using his fingers, and twice using his mouth.

"_Inside me now. Please" _

Natasha always initiates physical bedtime activities and she always teases him until he begs. Now hearing these four words come out of her precious mouth. He can consider this a win-win.

After both of them came down from one of their best orgasm,

"_I gotta admit, I am surprised. Love you babe, happy fifth." _she smiled at him. Her face on his chest.

He down at her smiling like an idiot and kissed her temple. "I love you too Nat."

_Oh yeah. Life's awesome._


End file.
